


Harry Potter A Hogwarts Mystery (Ariel Targaryen)

by LinInsignia1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter A Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinInsignia1993/pseuds/LinInsignia1993
Summary: Well, been playing Harry Potter A Hogwarts Mystery for a while, decided that I am gonna (kinda) writing a semi-novelization of the game.I choose my character name: Ariel Targaryena) Ariel is my English nameb) I watch the gameplay preview before I play, and I found out that the player's character has a brother who went cuckoo. So I thought, what better to name my character's last name to have the same name as the Mad King in GoT~~~So, if you are a fan of the Harry Potter Mobile Game, welcome back to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter!





	Harry Potter A Hogwarts Mystery (Ariel Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, been playing Harry Potter A Hogwarts Mystery for a while, decided that I am gonna (kinda) writing a semi-novelization of the game. 
> 
> I choose my character name: Ariel Targaryen  
> a) Ariel is my English name  
> b) I watch the gameplay preview before I play, and I found out that the player's character has a brother who went cuckoo. So I thought, what better to name my character's last name to have the same name as the Mad King in GoT~~~
> 
> So, if you are a fan of the Harry Potter Mobile Game, welcome back to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter!

You are nothing! You will accomplish nothing! You are nothing but a psychopath-to-be like your brother. You are gonna be nothing but a fail Targaryen just like your brother, and you always will be, just look at that mad brother of yours. You will ruin your family name just like he did. 

Find me… Come find me…. 

“Ah!!!!!!!!” I woke up screaming from my bed, finding that my bed sheet and pillow are covered and drenched in sweat. I looked at the clock sitting on my bed drawer, and the calendar hanging above the clock on the wall. 

August. 27. 1983   
2:00 am 

(5 hours before Mom take me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supply.   
A week before I board the train.   
A week since I started to have nightmare more frequent than usual.) 

I lay my head back against the pillow, trying all my might to will myself back into sleep.   
Please come find me… 

*** 

“You wouldn’t want to be late for the trip to Diagon Alley!” Hazily, I opened my eyes, seeing that the curtain which was drawn close last night before I went to bed is no longer blocking the sun. 

(DARN, I am so late for going to Diagon Alley with Mom!) 

I quickly jump out of my bed, put on the hoodie and jean pants I left aside last night. I nearly bump my way all the way downstairs. Before I crush landed on the ground with my nose, a voice shouted from the living room.   
“Wingardium Leviosa,” I then softly landed with my feet on the ground, instead of having a healed, but a slightly broken nose nose blood on my face on my way to Diagon Alley. 

“Thanks, Mom.” I thank my Mom while smoothing the wrinkle on my cloths, “I’m ready, let’s go.” 

*** 

(Well, the trip to Diagon Alley did not take as long as Jacob describe before he went cuckoo.) I cough out the ashes from the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron from the Floo powder network at the Diagon Alley. I pat off the remaining ashes on my clothes, pull the hoodie over my head and followed my mom outside of the pub as I started to feel eyes are being glazed upon me. We walked towards the Gringotts Wizarding Bank, ready to take some coins out from my family bank. 

I heard about Gringotts before… that is from Jacob’s description of course. The goblins sitting in the two rows of high counters who seems to be always counting the coins all look so stern and serious. Even before my brother made a name for himself during his years at Hogwarts, me and my family’s signature white hair already drew enough attention as it is. I can sense all of the goblins’ eyes are eyeing at a strand of white hair color escaping from the under of my hoodie as me and my mother walk to the front counter. 

It’s that Targaryen child… I tried to fix my eyes on the one sitting on the chair of the front counter. 

“Vault 1221, Targaryen family bank.” The goblin nodded in acknowledgement as it accepts the vault key from my mom. 

“This way.” 

And as we all take our seat in the cart, I heard my mom take a deep breath. “I have always hated the cart ride…” 

*** 

I sigh as I watch my Mom heading back to Leaky Cauldron with a sickly green face. I remembered she also had the same sickly expression on when she accompanied Jacob out of the Gringotts when he is getting ready for school. I was standing beside my father, laughing towards my big brother while holding my dad’s hand amongst the walking by families whom are laughing at their own family members as well. All looking proudly at their children whom just got accepted for the school. But now, it’s just me and my mother alone now. After my brother made a name of himself in the school, got expel and lost contact all of the sudden. My father left our home as well, and father never return. just like my brother… 

Find me… Come find me… 

So, I weigh the coins in my bag, looking utterly confused around the Diagon Alley. I got the required robes all taken care off right after we left Gringotts, with Mom mumbled something like need to take care of the robes before she heads back to the pub for a drink to ease her stomach. And now I am wondering where I should start with getting my school supply… That is until a spotted a girl with long hair standing by the Ollivanders. 

“Hi, I’m Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?” (You look way too joyous.) I thought before I answered.   
“Yes, but Diagon Alley is a bit confusing. And my mom is at the Cauldron easing her stomachache from the Gringotts’ cart, I am not sure where to start…”   
“I can help! I’ve been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year, so I’m something of an expert on Hogwarts.”   
“You should start by finding all of the books you need at Flourish and Bloots!” (You are most certainly a joyous girl.)   
“Thank you!” I thank the girl and heading towards the direction of Flourish and Bloots. 

*** 

Well, luckily all the first year’s books are on display and have plenty stocks at the Flourish and Bloots. It was easy enough for me just go in, grab the books, pay for the books and get the hell out of there before anyone notices my white hair color. I head back towards the direction I came from and I ran into that girl again. 

“Thanks for your help, Rowan. I was able to get all of my books.” I smile and shake the stack of the books in my bag, showing Rowan her help bears fruit. 

“Cool! I realized I’m so excited for Hogwarts that I forgot to ask your name…” Rowan asked, and I hesitated to answer. 

Rowan probably already tell who I am by the color of my hair, aside from the famous Malfoy family who also have the white hair in our family. The only difference is that Malfoy family usually get sort into Slytherin House, and my family usually get sort into Gryffindor house. That is, before my brother almost destroy Gryffindor’s name during his search at Hogwarts.   
(I’ll just stick with the first name, don’t want to… scare Rowan off…) 

“My name is Ariel.” I extent my hand, Rowan extent hers and we shake hands.   
“Pleasure to meet you, Ariel.”   
“The pleasure is all mine. I couldn’t be more excited to get to Hogwarts.” Rowan giggled while she took out her acceptance letter from her bag.   
“I know! I haven’t stopped staring at my acceptance letter since it arrived. Can I see yours?” We exchanged the letter with each other. The two letters are basically the same, it’s just where our names would go to, it’s Rowan’s name here. 

Dear Rowan Khanna,   
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Your sincerely,   
Mineva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress. 

I was waiting on Rowan shouting out something like: Oh, you are that Targaryen child! Eew, I don’t want to befriend a Targaryen whose brother almost destroy Hogwarts… but none came. We switch our letter’s back to each other just like two new strangers making acquittance with each other and Rowan took out some coins from her pocket. 

“I already got my supplies, but my mum gave me just enough to buy something special for school. I want to let everyone at Hogwarts know that I’m a serious intellectual who is well on her way to becoming Head Girl. What do you think I should get, Ariel?” asked Rowan. 

I’ll be honest with you, I never really had friends before. Before my brother disappeared, he used to play with me when it’s holiday vacation time at Hogwarts. This is the first time, someone who would genuinely talk to me without looking at me with an angle already. 

“How about a nice scarf?” I suggested as I examine Rowan’s feature. (Yeah, a scarf would work nicely on Rowan. And besides, the weather is only gonna get colder.)   
“Great idea! Scarves make anyone look scholarly.” She ran towards Madam Malkin’s, leaving only once sentence behind.   
“While I get my clothes, you should get your wand from Ollivanders!”   
(Well, it’s now or never…) 

(I can’t believe I am inside Ollivanders!) 

Let’s say a hypothesis situation. If Muggles ever had the chance to come by to Diagon Alley, I bet you ten golden Galleons that none would notice this tiny building amongst the other colorful building of shops and stores. Ollivanders is where young wizards and witches like me get our first wand. The wand what will accompany each and every one of us throughout our life. However, if somehow unfortunately you accidently snapped your wand in half… then you would get a second wand perhaps. 

“Hello… Garrick Ollivander is my name. Here to receive your first wand, yes?” In front of me, standing behind the counter is the wandmaker himself Mr. Ollivander. I was just stood by the counter, Mr. Ollivander already has a wand prepared for me.   
“I have just the thing. Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid. Go on. Give it a twirl!” 

I hold the wand in my right hand, but I feel something is not right. I did what was ask, I twirl the wand, and ended up making shelves of falling apart and all the wands resting on top falling off to the ground. I quickly put the wand back on top of the counter as Mr. Ollivander swiftly use his wand to put everything back together. 

“Sorry about that.” I apologized.   
“It’s not your fault.” Mr. Ollivander smiled in encouragement. “The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you.” He then tilted his head, as if he is trying to remember something.   
“I recall your brother exploded my favorite inkpot when we tried his first wand.”   
“You knew my brother?” I gasped.   
“I remember every wand I’ve ever sold.” Ollivander move to one of the many shelves in the store, with his skinny finger, he gently carried a wand box to the counter and show me the wand resting in the black velvet cloth.   
“Maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches.” Then Ollivander close the wand box and put it back where it was. “A fine wand indeed. Same they snapped it in half when he was expelled.”   
“I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled and has been missing ever since.” He looked at me empathically, or at least that is what I read from Ollivander’s expression. “That must have had a profound impact on you…” And that question along made me started to think about what happened after Jacob disappeared… (I’ll spear you the long memory flashes…) 

“He loved us. I know he loved Hogwarts. I just hope he’s okay… And maybe someday if I could find him, he could tell me the reason for his action.” I answered.   
“Humm,” Ollivanders tilted his hand, then he goes back to the back end of the store and come back with another wand box in his hands.   
“Sensitivity can be a great strength.” Ollivander look at the wand in the wand box then handed the wand itself to me. “I think I have just the wand for you…” 

I looked at the wand in my hand, while Ollivander comment on the wand itself.   
“Elm wand, unicorn hair core, twelve inches, pliable.” He waved his hand, gesturing me to give the wand a twirl.   
I twirl the wand again. This time, I feel a sudden rush of power (I mean feeling power in a good way) flowing through me from my fingertips all the way down to my toes, and a tiny light is lit at the tip of the wand.   
“Splendid!” Ollivander exclaimed, “I’ll be interested to see what path you choose…” 

I pay for the wand, thank Mr. Ollivander and exit the store. I immediately is greeted by Rowan now with a scarf around her neck. 

“Wow!” Rowan exclaim, seeing that I have my wand in my hand while I was trying to find space in my bag to put the wand. “Is that an elm wood wand?!”   
“Yes. How did you know?” I asked, but secretly inside my mind I pray that Rowan please don’t tell me that you read about all kinds of wands in Hogwarts: A History.   
“My family’s tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms, so I’m something of an expert.” Then she started giggle again, “I’ve been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year, so I’m also something of an expert on Hogwarts as well!”   
“I love reading and learning, especially about magic. I want to be the youngest professor to ever teach at Hogwarts.” I tried to comment on Rowan’s excitement, but she just kept going.   
“Also, staying inside and reading keeps me from going outside and farming.” But then her excitement just deflated like a balloon. “That, and the fact that I don’t have any friends…”   
“We can be friends…” I suggested, handed out the invisible friendship invitation to her.   
“You don’t think I’m too weird? People usually think I’m too weird.” Rowan raised an eyebrow.   
“People say the same thing about me.” I shrugged my shoulders.   
“Why would anyone say that about you?”   
“My brother is Jacob Targaryen.” (There it goes, I hope this information would not scare Rowan off.)   
“The same Jacob Targaryen who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?!” Rowan gasped, “That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet. Everyone at school will know about that.”   
“I know. And they all think I’m weird.” In the meantime, while I’m talking to Rowan, I can already see bystanders started to point their fingers towards me and my white hair.   
“We’ll be weird together! What should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?” I’m glad that there is someone out there willing to befriend me, but I couldn’t help but thought that if Rowan decided to do something drastically to defend me at school in the future, things could get ugly for her and I.   
“Please don’t do anything. The last thing I want to do is draw more attention to myself.” 

I look behind Rowan and saw that my mom is waving at me after she just existed the Cauldron, I tuck my wand inside my bag and shack hands with the first real friend that came into my life.   
“Well, Rowan. It’s nice to meet you, I’ll see you on the Express?” I took off running towards my mother’s direction. I can hear Rowan’s voice following behind,   
“Yeah! I’ll meet you at the platform!”   
Chapter 2 - 1 : Welcome to Hogwarts 

Perched atop a high mountain, with its turrets, towers, and sparkling windows, the strange and splendid Hogwarts Castle awaits you. 

 

“The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. All new students to the Great Hall!”   
It was just moments ago that THE Professor McGonagall was standing in front of me, Rowan and the rest of the soon-to-be students of Hogwarts in front of the grand door to the Great Hall. During the little introduction time in front of the door, Professor McGonagall’s gaze met with mine, what I can see from her expression is nothing but suspicion. I can imagine her suspicion is because of Jacob’s action before his expel. I can already guess what might be in Professor McGonagall’s mind when she sees me…   
(Great. another Targaryen…) 

*** 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Before the Welcoming Feast, we must sort all first-year students into their proper houses.”   
Before the train ride embark on the journey, after I boarded the Hogwarts Express with Rowan, she had been going non-stop about the details of Hogwarts she has read in Hogwarts: A History. Throughout the whole the train ride, aside from hearing the long history of Hogwarts, we have all the fun you could have imagine while being on the train ride. We have every kind of sweet dessert we can get from the cart, and now I have about… twenty famous wizards and witches’ collectible cards. (I’ll be honest with you, I am kind of sugar high right now… maybe consuming ten chocolate frogs is a bad idea.) I’m having a little bit of trouble trying to understand what Professor McGonagall’s saying.   
“The Sorting Ceremony is very important. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.” Professor McGonagall continued, “The four houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious.” Professor McGonagall moved close to the worn wizard hat sitting on top of the tall bench.   
“Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards,” she un-scroll the scroll in her hands, before she starts to call out names. “I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks.” 

*** 

“… and now for…” Professor McGonagall move the name along the scroll according to the alphabetical order. She just finished calling out the new students whose last name are beginning with S, and now here comes the moment…   
“Targaryen, Ariel!”   
Moments ago, the Great Hall was still filled with the sounds of chat and laughter. When Professor McGonagall called out my name, the Great Hall immediately falls to silence. And because Rowan’s has been sorted before me, every eye around me are nothing but suspicion and caution towards me. I feel my legs are filled with lead. I nudged my legs forward, quietly I turned to face the crowd and sat on the tall bench. I could feel Professor McGonagall slowly lay the Sorting Hat on my head. A voice echoed in my brain,   
“Hmm… very interesting. I haven’t seen one like this in a long time. And what house are you hoping for, hm?” 

(That is one hard question…) I tried to think of an answer to answer the Sorting Hat. None came up, but only flashes of memories flowing into my mind. Suddenly, I feel like there is no one around me, it’s just the Sorting Hat and I. 

Flashes of memories about the fun time my brother and I had before he was 11 years old.   
Flashes of memories when I saw my brother dressed in his Hogwarts robe only days before the train depart from the King’s Cross Station.   
Flashes of memories of shock when I saw my parents read the news regarding my brother’s expel from Hogwarts.   
Flashes of memories of sadness when I saw my mom absent-mindedly sat on the couch, while holding (what turned out to be the last note) the note left by my father.   
I came to learn, so that I may protect those that I love. I don’t want them to shed anymore tears of sadness.   
Then suddenly, I can hear the Sorting Hat’s voice again. “Ah, yes. I understand now.”   
“Best make it… Gryffindor!” 

*** 

(A Gryffindor! I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’m really at Hogwarts just like my brother and my parents before me!)   
(I’d better sit down. The Headmaster is about to speak…) I walked down the aisle and came to sit beside Rowan whom now are also a fellow Gryffindor.   
“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts.” The famous white bearded wizard stood behind the podium, arms wide open like he is ready to give every student in the Great Hall a hug.   
“The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts… But for now, it’s your turn!” Professor Dumbledore continues, “Remember, while you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points.”   
“At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to your house.”   
“Now, let the feast begins!” Professor Dumbledore clapped his hand, every student in the Great Hall (old and new,) cried out their cheers, then everyone started to dig in and enjoy the food in front of them. 

“The feast has ended. Gryffindors, please proceed to the Gryffindor Common Room.” 

*** 

(At the Gryffindor’s Common Room) 

The moment I set foot in the Common Room, I could only see a blur of red and black shade before Rowan practically ran into me with excitement. 

“It’s fantastic to see you again, Ariel. I’m so happy we both got put in Gryffindor.”   
“It’s nice to see you again, Rowan.” I answered.   
“Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including every detail of the construction of our Common Room?” she offered.   
“Maybe later, for now, I just want to take it all in…” I answered Rowan’s question, step pass her while lifting my gaze upward, trying to take the whole Gryffindor’s Common Room into my view. Rowan came to stand beside me.   
“It’s incredible, isn’t it? The pictures I cut from the Daily Prophet and pinned to the ceiling in my room back home don’t do it justice.”   
“It really is amazing…” I whispered. Until a fellow third year Gryffindor made her comment quite loudly about me being a Gryffindor.   
“I can’t believe they even let you in here after your mental brother got expelled, and ruined Gryffindor’s reputation.”   
I turned around and trace the voice back to the girl who is standing beside the window, she has her wand in her hand like she is practicing wand’s stance.   
“I didn’t choose to be put in Gryffindor.” I confronted back.   
“Well, we certainly didn’t choose you.” She gathered her books which she had left on the table beside the window then head back to the dorm.   
“I’m sorry, Ariel. I wanted to do something, but you asked me to keep quiet back in Diagon Alley.” Rowan apologized.   
“Thanks, Rowan. I’m hoping that if I ignore them, people will leave me alone about my brother.” I patted her shoulder, “Have you had a chance to look at your timetable?”   
“Yes! Can you believe it? Herbology with Professor Sprout, Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall… What are you most looking forward to, Ariel?” Rowan asked as we head back to our dorm space together.   
“I just want to learn spells and potions as fast as possible, so I can use them to find my brother, and make sure he’s okay.” I answered while switching into my pj.   
“We’ll learn some really useful and powerful spells in Charms Class. Luckily, we have Charms Class with Professor Flitwick first thing tomorrow! Good night, Ariel!”


End file.
